


Perfect Girlfriend (Doll)

by kazesuke



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Frottage, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: The distant expressions and broken sound of his name didn't matter. Toma still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. The perfect girl he'd always loved was his.





	Perfect Girlfriend (Doll)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> Haven't had a chance to write Amnesia before but I just loved your prompt of a fic post-bad end on Toma's route.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Toma still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

He sat on the floor with the girl he’d always loved and cared for settled between his legs as he gently brushed her hair. Her soft hair glided easily through the comb with each stroke; the tangles having long been tamed. It was soothing the ease with which he was able to brush, the shine of her hair with each stroke.

He set the comb aside, gently separating out locks of hair as his fingers moved with practised ease and plaited her usual braid. With a smile, he began work on the second, soon twisting it into the familiar rose. “I always thought you were the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen.” Toma told her as he carefully slid a few pins to keep her hair in place. “There, perfect.” 

He smiled and stroked her hair, arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her back. She fell easily against his chest, looking up at him with her pretty green eyes. 

Toma pressed a kiss to the soft, pale skin of her cheek and breathed a happy sigh as he squeezed her. “Don’t worry, I’ll always protect you. Do you remember?” 

There was no answer but he was used to that and it didn’t bother him as his expression softened. “Can you say my name?” A familiar question. 

“To…ma…” she whispered and he’d never heard a sweeter sound. 

“Yeah, perfect.” He nuzzled into her neck, slowly kissing. “You’re perfect.” Toma continued, glancing up into the mirror before them. He released his grip around her as his hands slid beneath the soft, floaty fabric of her shirt. “I just can’t help myself around you.” 

Her skin was as soft as always beneath his hands. His touches were always gentle; she was to be treasured, his most precious girl. He loved her. He’d protect her and care for her - why would he ever think of hurting her?

“Lift your arms up,” he whispered to her and she complied in that quiet way she always did. Toma lifted the shirt from her body, exposing the cute lacy bra he’d bought for her on their first anniversary. His fingers glided over the soft cups, feeling her nipples harden beneath the touch and cold. 

A soft flush spread across her cheeks, quiet hitches of breath mingling with his own pants as he watched her reflection. His hands moved behind her, unhooking her bra and watching it fall away from her breasts, bearing them to his wanting gaze. “So beautiful.” He gave her a bright smile, missing that she never gave one back. 

He took her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and tugging lightly. He watched her blush spread, her chest heave with quiet moans as he touched and teased all of her. He could never grow tired of her, could never not want her. She was so pretty, like a doll, his to dress up and be with. 

She was happy here. He turned her and laid her out on the floor. “I want to taste you.” Toma’s mouth followed where his hands had been, smiling against her skin when she reacted to somewhere sensitive. He moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly, rubbing the other with his thumb. 

Toma happily listened to every little sound of hers, his name dropping brokenly from her lips. Every noise had him harder and desperate for her but no, no this was about her; he had to hold himself back. “Mm you taste so good, look so beautiful.” 

He pushed her legs wide, kissing over the wet fabric that covered her pussy. He couldn’t help but lick long and slow, feeling her hips jerk against him and an embarrassed moan escape her. Toma grabbed the edge of her panties and pulled them down. Just a little taste, he couldn’t help but want her. 

He pressed as close as he could, tongue moving quickly as he all but devoured her. This was about her and her pleasure. His tongue lapped quickly, tasting the sweetness of her juices before he travelled up to her clit, swirling hungrily around it. A little suck had her moaning more desperately. “Shh, shh,” he cooed softly, thumb rubbing soothingly along her inner thigh. “Soon.” he promised, lapping at her clit and moaning softly as her taste continued to fill his mouth. 

He felt her legs tremble first, her hips becoming erratic as they rubbed her juices all over his lips and chin but he didn’t care about that, didn’t care that his jaw was starting to feel sore when he felt her body pull tight and tremble with orgasm. 

He wished he could see her face - eyes darkened with pleasure and face pulling the most adorable expression as she was overcome - but in a minute. He drew back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before they fumbled with his trousers. “So beautiful, so good.” He praised her again, watching the dazed and blissed out expression on her face as he finally freed his aching cock. 

Toma shuddered and groaned as he began to rock against her. Her slick pussy was so warm and wet as he thrust against it. She was moaning again, she never seemed to be too sensitive to go a second round, as his cock rubbed against her clit. “So-sorry, I wanna come - on you. That’s ok, right?” His own cheeks were flushed. She always looked so wonderful painted with his come even if he felt a little bad for it. “I - I know it’s bad of me, huh? But I -nngh- it’s so pretty-” 

His hands drifted to her hips, holding her closer as he tried to keep his rhythm, come already dribbling onto her belly. The sight was enough to set his cheeks on fire and make his hips move faster. Her slick folds only made the sliding of his cock easier, made shivers tremble down his spine as he panted and hung his head. 

He watched her eyes, dark with pleasure and distant, but this was how things always were between them. Perfect. He choked on a groan as his orgasm exploded; thick spurts of it shooting across her chest, painting her stomach and lying between her breasts.

Toma trembled, head tipped back and panting as he slowly calmed from his orgasm. He tenderly pushed her sweaty hair from her face. “S-Sorry, did I go too far? It’s ok, we’ll get you cleaned up.” 

“To…ma…?” 

He gave her a shy look and a smile. “I know it’s ok but still I’m sorry. I just can’t hold back around you. You know that, right?” She didn’t respond but as always he paid it no mind, or perhaps it didn’t matter, and he quickly gathered her up in his arms, making his way through to the bathroom. 

Good thing he didn’t need to leave the apartment today.


End file.
